


Blush

by LGCoffeeAddict



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Another installment of Hannah's clothes driving Tammy insane, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, blatant pwp, straight up thirst writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGCoffeeAddict/pseuds/LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: “W-what?” Hannah had backed up all the way down the short hallway until she hit the back of the couch. She steadied herself against it as Tammy continued to approach her, noting the way Tammy’s eyes raked over her body.“You, wearing that dress, taking down Hardin in that dress,” Tammy drawled as she stopped just hair’s breadth away from Hannah. “It was…hot.”--Set after Pride and Prejudice, in which Tammy drags Hannah away from the group for...reasons.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Blush

Hannah had barely handed Hardin over to Sebastian and Carter to process him before she was being tugged back toward the elevators. “Tammy, slow down, what’s up?”

“We should get that necklace off so Sebastian can log the video files into evidence,” Tammy said, her grip on Hannah’s wrist soft but unyielding. She refused to look in Hannah’s direction while they waited for the elevator.

“Now? We have to do that right now?”

The arrow above the elevator lit up, and Tammy pulled Hannah into the cabin as soon as the doors opened. “It’s an expensive piece of tech.” The doors closed, the elevator starting to move.

Hannah rolled her eyes and used Tammy’s grip on her wrist to make the other woman face her. “Tammy, what’s going on?”

Tammy’s eyes flickered down to the necklace sitting on her clavicle. When she pointedly trailed her gaze up and down Hannah’s body, Hannah felt it as if it were Tammy’s hands running along her skin. “First, let’s get the necklace back. Then we can talk.”

The elevator stopped on the twelfth floor, and Tammy was back to leading Hannah along the hallway. Sebastian was just closing the door to the suite they’d checked into for the op. “Oh, hey, guys,” he greeted, hoisting the bag of his equipment onto his shoulder.

“Good, we caught you in time,” Tammy said, dropping Hannah’s wrist to move behind her. Before Hannah could blink, she felt Tammy’s fingers on the back of her neck. She had to suppress a shiver at the sensation of Tammy brushing her skin as she expertly unfastened the clasp of the wired necklace. “Didn’t want you to leave without this.”

Sebastian accepted the proffered necklace and slipped it into the side pocket of his bag. “Thanks, I almost forgot about it.” Zipping the pocket closed, he looked at the two women. “Ready to head back? Everyone else has left already.”

“Nah, you go ahead. Hannah still has to get changed,” Tammy said smoothly. “I’ll hang with her and head back later.”

“Alright, see you guys tomorrow.” Sebastian waved them goodbye.

“Bye, Seb—” Hannah didn’t have the opportunity to finish her sentence, for Tammy had already opened the door to the suite and dragged her in by the elbow. “Okay, the necklace is gone. What’s so urgent?”

Tammy closed the door behind her and all but stalked toward Hannah, who instinctively walked backward at the predatory gleam in the other woman’s eyes. “You in that dress.”

“W-what?” Hannah had backed up all the way down the short hallway until she hit the back of the couch. She steadied herself against it as Tammy continued to approach her, noting the way Tammy’s eyes raked over her body.

“You, wearing that dress, taking down Hardin in that dress,” Tammy drawled as she stopped just hair’s breadth away from Hannah. “It was…hot.”

Hannah’s eyebrows climbed into her hairline, watching the profiler watch her. “Thank you,” she exhaled. Her hands gripped the fabric of the sofa behind her to keep herself from moving and accidentally brushing Tammy’s chest.

“So we have been doing this little dance for a while now.” Tammy’s voice became low and unmistakably sensual, and she confidently, slowly ran a finger along one of the ridges of satin sitting on Hannah’s hip. “Can’t we just skip ahead to the part where we have a little fun?”

Heart hammering in her chest, Hannah swallowed. “Skip ahead?” She realized Tammy could easily see through her feigned ignorance, but she still wanted to draw this out as much as possible. Having Tammy so close but only barely touching her was driving her insane in the most delicious way.

Tammy’s hand smoothed down the fabric on Hannah’s waist, her thumb swiping back and forth on her stomach. She let out a dry laugh, her hooded eyes focusing far too long on Hannah’s lips. “So I’m not supposed to remember that night at the lesbian bar, when you kissed me.”

Hannah flushed, feeling as if the air had left her lungs. The heat from Tammy’s hand felt like a furnace on her side. “We were both pretty drunk. I wasn’t sure if you’d remember.”

“Oh, I remembered,” Tammy affirmed, stepping in just enough that their bodies were touching. Hannah’s eyes fluttered shut at the contact. She was starting to feel lightheaded. “But you insisted on acting like it never happened, so I went along with it.”

“So what changed?” Hannah would have felt embarrassed by how breathy she sounded if she were with anyone else but judging by the way Tammy couldn’t tear her eyes away from Hannah’s skin, lips, eyes…Tammy was equally affected.

“You,” Tammy said as she met Hannah’s gaze hungrily, “in that dress.”

“Don’t we need to get out of this room soon?” Hannah wasn’t even sure why she was still searching for excuses. Every inch of her body screamed for her to just give in already.

Tammy shook her head ever so slightly, her eyes never leaving Hannah’s. “They don’t rent by the hour here. It’s ours for the night.” Tammy’s hand slipped around to Hannah’s back, pressing her into herself. “So what do you say?”

Hannah felt her pulse thundering in her ears. Time seemed to slow down as she looked into Tammy’s sure face. She was acutely aware of every part of her body that touched Tammy’s right then, and a dull ache started to form in her lower abdomen. After months of casual touches and intentional bumps into each other, this much proximity was overwhelming. _Screw it_. Hannah closed the space between them and slanted her lips over Tammy’s.

The response was instantaneous. Tammy’s fingers dug into the small of her back, returning the kiss with as much enthusiasm as Hannah felt. Hannah brought her hands up and quickly entangled them in Tammy’s hair, anchoring her lips to her own and drinking Tammy in like she was the only water for miles.

Tammy stepped forward, nudging Hannah to balance herself on the edge of the couch, her free hand moving to Hannah’s outer thigh to keep her steady. The motion made the hem of Hannah’s dress ride dangerously up her legs, the fabric not having much give. While Hannah reveled in the feeling of Tammy’s lips opening up and her tongue brushing the roof of Hannah’s mouth, Tammy’s hand paved a scorching path up her leg, inching the blush dress up along with it. Hannah couldn’t suppress the frustrated groan when Tammy’s hand stopped at the top of her outer leg just brushing the lace of her underwear, trapped between the stubborn fabric and Hannah’s thigh.

Reclaiming her hands from Tammy’s hair, Hannah quickly went to work on dispelling the jacket Tammy was wearing and tugging her shirt out of her jeans. She broke the kiss only so she could rid Tammy of her v-neck, which unfortunately meant Tammy’s hand left her leg. When she finally got Tammy free of her shirt, she took a few breaths just so she could take Tammy in. The profiler’s chest heaved as she, too, tried to catch her breath. Her lips already looked poutier, puffier, thoroughly kissed. Tammy standing there, in her bra and jeans, with her curls tangled from Hannah’s ministrations, looked good enough to eat.

Hannah eagerly reached for Tammy once again, their lips colliding in a frenzy. This time Tammy broke the kiss, her hands going to the zipper of Hannah’s dress while she dropped delicate kisses along her collarbone. Hannah felt the garment go slack, and a few shimmies later had her sitting in her strapless bra with the pink satin dress pooled around her waist. Hannah expected Tammy to keep her exploration of her upper body going, but she returned to kiss Hannah. Tammy tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss, and her hand took advantage of the newly loosened dress by sneaking up under the skirt and sliding up her leg freely.

Tammy cupped her heat, eliciting a pleased moan from Hannah. Hannah could feel Tammy smiling with self-satisfaction into their kiss at how excited she clearly already was. “Damn, Khoury,” she groaned as she kissed her way to Hannah’s ear, scraping her earlobe with her teeth. “You’re already so wet. Are you trying to kill me?”

Right when Hannah was going to somehow pull any kind of comeback out of the dredges of her mind, Tammy’s palm ground into her clit, sending waves of fire shooting up her body. “No, but you are,” she finally gasped out. She squeezed her eyes shut to try to maintain her sanity amidst the onslaught of sensation coming from Tammy’s hand between her legs and her other hand now pulling down the cup of her bra so that—the second Tammy’s mouth closed on her breast, Hannah thought her heart stopped.

It was too much. Hannah could feel her body already coiling tighter and tighter from Tammy’s actions, and the way Tammy’s tongue swirled around her nipple before she sucked made Hannah buck her hips a little further into Tammy’s hand. She lost her balance on the edge of the couch, coming back to the floor and feeling her dress fall further, only to be caught on Tammy’s wrist. The motion made Tammy release her breast, the bra popping back into place, and Hannah finally felt she could get air back into her lungs.

“Is this still okay?” Tammy asked. She must have sensed Hannah’s nerves and removed her hand from between her legs. The dress descended into a crumpled heap around Hannah’s heels.

“Yes,” Hannah insisted, stepping out of the dress and into Tammy’s warmth. With her heels on, she was a great deal taller than the other woman, and she wrapped her arms around Tammy’s neck and shoulders as she looked down into her face. “It’s more than okay, just needed to catch my breath for a second.”

“You know, you’re even hotter out of the dress,” Tammy teased, one hand making its way to caress Hannah’s behind over her seamless black panties. “Black underwear and black heels? I think you _are_ trying to kill me.”

A low chuckle escaped Hannah as she slowly directed the both of them to shuffle toward the bedroom. “I didn’t even know this was going to happen today.”

“That’s not a denial.”

Hannah chose to change the subject with a searing kiss. Tammy let out a soft moan when Hannah’s hands slipped down from her shoulders to ghost over her breasts on their way to unclasp her bra. When Tammy felt the cool air hit her chest, she heard her bra landing somewhere on the floor behind them. Hannah’s lips never left hers even as they continued their clumsy way to the bed, but her hands quickly found Tammy’s breasts. She kneaded them lightly, drawing out mewls of pleasure from Tammy, especially when she twisted Tammy’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Hannah quickly discovered Tammy _loved_ that when a long, loud moan escaped Tammy’s lips.

The back of Tammy’s knees hit the bed, and the former FBI agent wasted no time in shifting her weight to kneeling on the bed in front of Hannah. Still standing, Hannah kicked off her heels, her mouth seeking out Tammy’s pulse point on her neck while her hands explored the planes of Tammy’s stomach. Tammy’s skin was so soft, Hannah wanted to run her hands along it forever. Tammy shuffled backward, pulling Hannah up onto the bed with her. Once Hannah joined her, Tammy pulled them both so that they fell on their sides onto the mattress. Tammy smiled brilliantly when Hannah laughed at the way they bounced from the impact.

As they lay there facing each other, Hannah wanted to memorize the way Tammy looked right then. She wanted to capture the small dusting of freckles on the bridge of her nose, the miniscule crinkle of skin around her eyes when she genuinely smiled, the way she was now. “You’re amazing, you know that?” The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

Tammy smirked. “Honey, you haven’t even seen amazing yet.” She leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Hannah’s lips. “But you will, I promise.” She made to move down Hannah’s body, but Hannah stopped her.

“Not yet,” Hannah insisted, scooting herself further down on the bed. “You first.”

Hannah only gave Tammy enough time to register her words before she kissed her way down Tammy’s chest, pushing her gently so she was laying on her back. Her hand drifted back over Tammy’s breast, resuming her prior maneuvers on one side while her mouth descended on the other side. Tammy arched into her with a guttural growl, and Hannah felt hands weave into her hair, keeping her head in place. When she shifted to the other breast, Hannah pushed herself up so she was suspended over Tammy, her upper leg grinding slowly against Tammy’s core. Tammy quickly pulled Hannah back up to kiss her, rolling her hips into Hannah’s leg, eager for relief.

Hannah let her tongue dive into Tammy’s mouth, exploring as much as she could, savoring the feeling of Tammy laying open and ready for her. She rocked forward as Tammy rolled her hips into her leg again, and she felt the shudder run through Tammy’s body. Balancing her weight on one hand, she trailed her free hand down Tammy’s stomach to her belt line, where she dipped her hand below the fabric of the jeans and onto soaked through panties. Hannah felt a rush of arousal of her own when her fingers hit the moist material, and she hummed her approval into Tammy’s mouth. She felt Tammy’s fingers dig into her arms as she gasped against Hannah’s lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” was all Tammy was able to get out in a delectable moan once Hannah’s hand maneuvered below her underwear. Hannah was all too aware of her own throbbing core when her fingers slipped easily in the intense heat of Tammy’s. Tammy’s hips had not slowed down their pace, little whines escaping her throat, and she had to break the kiss so she could breathe. Hannah watched every reaction with rapt interest—the way Tammy’s upper lip twitched when the heel of Hannah’s palm bore down on her clit, the way Tammy sucked in a sharp breath when Hannah’s middle finger dipped between her folds, the way Tammy’s whole body came up in pleasure when Hannah added a second finger, stretching her. She pumped in and out a few times, using her leg as leverage as she continued to rock into the other woman. Tammy was rapidly falling apart beneath her, and, once Hannah’s thumb started rubbing her clit in earnest and she curled the two fingers inside Tammy, she shattered. Tammy’s whole body tensed as her moans reached their peak, her eyes squeezed closed in ecstasy. Hannah felt the juices rushing forward into her hand, but she continued to stroke gently until Tammy relaxed against her, her dark brown eyes fluttering open in a daze.

With a soft smile, Hannah dipped her head and placed a few light kisses on her lips, finally removing her hand from Tammy’s warmth. “Did I kill you?” she asked as she moved to lay on her side next to Tammy.

Still reeling, Tammy’s head lolled toward her. Her chest heaved, and her skin glowed with the dewy sheen of sweat. “Yeah, I’m definitely dead and in heaven right now,” she said in between breaths.

Hannah didn’t try to hide the smug smile that came onto her face. “You look surprised.”

“A little, yeah,” Tammy admitted sheepishly. “Only because I assumed you’d only ever had sex with men before. There’s a learning curve usually.”

“I mean I _have_ only had sex with men before,” Hannah said, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks. “But I’m a woman, and I know what _I_ need.” Talking about what she needed made her keenly aware of the fact that she delayed Tammy’s attempts to satisfy her. She pressed her legs together, trying to seek even just a little friction.

Tammy noticed and rolled over onto her side, propping her head up on one hand. “And what do you need?” Her free hand traced tiny circles on Hannah’s hip, sending a flurry of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Hannah’s legs tightened even further, and she looked up at Tammy. All she wanted was to feel Tammy’s lips on hers again, to have Tammy help her with the fierce ache in between her legs. Just the thought of it quickened her breathing. Tammy’s voice grew husky and quiet. “Hannah, what do you want me to do?” Her fingers traced the lining of her panties, making Hannah’s abdominal muscles contract reflexively. Tammy leaned in closer, her breath ghosting over Hannah’s face while Hannah closed her eyes to try to control herself. Tammy’s lips brushed the shell of Hannah’s ear, her fingers curling around the elastic of Hannah’s panties, as she whispered, “Tell me what you want, Hannah.”

“You,” Hannah sighed, wishing the other woman would stop teasing her. Her nerves were already hypersensitive. Every miniscule touch heightened her need.

A single finger stroked gingerly among her soft curls, a reward for her answer. Tammy’s mouth descended on her neck, nipping and sucking just light enough to not leave a mark, but enough to make Hannah’s head spin. “What do you want me to do to you?” she purred against Hannah’s neck.

Hannah whined with frustration, panting with the effort it took to refrain from jumping her partner. Tammy’s finger kept slowly petting her but never going further south.

“Tell me, Hannah,” Tammy coached, her tongue darting out to taste Hannah’s pulse point. Hannah inhaled sharply. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Hannah gave in. “Make me come.”

Without another word, Tammy sat up, shimmying her way out of her jeans and underwear and kicking them off the bed. Then she took Hannah’s arm and used it to make her turn onto her back. Tammy straddled Hannah, sitting back on her stomach while she kept Hannah’s wrists by her head. Hannah drew her bottom lip into her mouth, digging her teeth into it as she felt Tammy’s core rubbing slow circles on her lower abdomen.

“Your wish is my command,” Tammy said as she captured her lips for a languid, sensual kiss. She let go of Hannah’s wrists in favor of running them all up and down her body. Hannah couldn’t stay still, wishing Tammy would move her hips a little lower just so she could get some, _any_ relief. Tammy’s thumbs made their way under her bra, swiftly swiping across her breasts.

Hannah was almost in pain by now, she was so aroused. “Tammy,” she all but begged when Tammy pulled back from the kiss to watch her expression.

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Tammy murmured, kissing her way down Hannah’s body. Hannah lifted her hips when she felt Tammy tugging her underwear down. Tammy’s hot breath wafted over her entrance, making Hannah shiver with anticipation. She grabbed fistfuls of the comforter beneath her to prepare herself, but nothing could have prepared her for Tammy’s mouth on her.

Hannah let out a breathless gasp. Tammy’s mouth was downright _sinful_. Hannah spread her legs wider to accommodate Tammy, anything to keep her going. Tammy’s tongue licked torturously along her folds ending with a feather-light flick of her clit. Shockwaves coursed through Hannah’s body, and her hands entangled themselves in Tammy’s hair once again. When Tammy parted her folds and delved her tongue deep inside her with a hungry hum, Hannah couldn’t even recognize the sound that left her throat. Tammy’s mouth was hot and wet and the most exquisite torture. She felt Tammy’s fingers enter her as well, and her mouth moved up to the neglected bundle of nerves, her tongue dancing across it as her fingers pumped in and out of Hannah. It didn’t take long after that. Hannah’s legs clamped down on Tammy’s head as she arched up off of the bed, finally, _finally_ finding her release.

When she came back down, Tammy offered one last kiss on her inner thigh before she crawled up Hannah’s body. She let her weight settle on top of Hannah, the pressure a welcome calming presence for Hannah’s overstimulated nerve endings. “Did I do what you wanted?” Tammy asked with a smirk, her lips glistening with Hannah’s arousal.

It took Hannah a tremendous amount of mental effort to string together even just a few words. “Yes, so…so much.”

Lowering her head, Tammy clasped Hannah’s lower lip with hers. Hannah returned the kiss unhurriedly, too tired to participate anymore. “I think we have a problem,” Tammy said when she pulled back.

“What’s that?” Hannah’s eyelids felt heavy, her muscles, too.

Tammy peppered soft kisses slowly on various parts of Hannah’s face. “Now that I’ve had you, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you from now on.”

Hannah opened her eyes fully, looking into Tammy’s straightforward gaze. “Then don’t,” she said simply.

Tammy’s eyes darkened at her words, and she pulled her in for another kiss. “We have another problem.” Tammy rested her chin on her hand, which she laid on Hannah’s chest.

“What’s that?” Hannah repeated, laughter lacing her words. Tammy smiled and glanced backward to the door into the living room, the path from which was littered with their clothes.

“I think we ruined your dress.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even Catholic, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to hell for writing this. *blushes forever*


End file.
